Aida Mana
is the lead Cure in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. Her Cure form is . Appearance Mana has short, magenta hair, with curls that stick out at the back and has a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink and white, violet knee-high socks and white & rose red colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes slightly to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blond, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind her head. She has white and pink colored heart-shaped accessories in her hair, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has pink, white and a little light blue colored dress with magenta heart on her chest and rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl with a loud voice who is great at sports and is excellent in her studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is the council's secretary, and Alice; also, she is a fan of the model Kenzaki Makoto. She is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she is very competent of resolving conflicts. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Also, she is very courageous, as she heads straight into danger to help people without thinking and even lectures a dangerous Jikochuu. Mana is shown to be a very open and tolerant person as she does not wonder about fairy mascots like Sharuru, monsters like Jikouchuus or her mysterious transformation into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. Plot One day, when Mana was visiting the Clover Tower during her school's orientation program, an enemy who called themselves "Selfish" appeared, and tried to manipulate her inner heart. To fight the enemy, she borrowed power from a magical fairy named Sharuru to transform into Pretty Cure. Relationships Hishikawa Rikka - Rikka is one of Mana's childhood friends as well as her secretary. Yotsuba Alice - An elementary schooltime classmate and another childhood friend of Mana. Kenzaki Makoto - Mana is a big fan of Makoto, as well as one of her Pretty Cure partners. Sharuru - Sharuru is a rabbit-like fairy mascot and Mana's transformation partner. Cure Heart "Abundant Love! Cure Heart!!" "みなぎる愛！キュアハート！！" "Minagiru ai! Kyua Haato!!" Transformation Mana first places her Transformation Cure Lavie and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "LOVE" on her Commune and the transformation begins. First her hair changes and grows drastically starting with her heart shaped bun and long ponytail. Her hair then turns blonde and her hair accessory and earrings appears. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch and her arm warmers and boots. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Heart poses and says her introduction speech. Attacks Cure Heart's main attack is My Sweet Heart, with the incantation . Category:Cure Form Etymology Aida (相田) - Ai (相) means "togetherness" referring to being close to people who they trust her, while da (田) means "field". Ai could also indicate "love" (愛), as all of her partner Cures have their motif in their names Mana (マナ) - Mana (愛) means "love". It might refer to her loving nature. If combined with "Ai (相)", ''Souai ''(相愛) it can also mean "love each other". Trivia *Cure Heart is the fifth Cure to have her hair color changed drastically **She is also the second lead Cure to have her hair color drastically change. **Also, she is the second lead Cure who does not have an "I" in her first name, the first being Love. *Mana is the first and only lead Cure being the student council president so far. *Mana is the first lead Cure not to be surprised when meeting her partner or mascot. *A part of Cure Heart's hairstyle is similar to that of bunny ears, as her her transformation partner, Sharuru, is a rabbit-like fairy mascot. **However, this hairstyle does also resemble a heart shape, to fit the theme of her name, Cure Heart. *Much like the Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure!, Mana forms a heart with her hands at the end of her transformation. *She is the second Cure who failed to transform for the first time, after Cure Aqua, though in Mana's case it is because she attempted to transform without her Cure Lavie. *Cure Heart's intro "Minagiru Ai" is very similar to Cure Black's phrase "Minagiru Yuuki" in her Extreme Luminario stance. *She is the second Cure whose family owns a restaurant, the first being Hino Akane. Gallery Official Gallery Dokidokiprofile4.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) heart.asahi.jpg|Cure Heart Official profile (TV Asahi) heart.profasahi.png|Cure Heart Old Profile (TV Asahi) heart.prof.png|Cure Heart Full Profile (Toei Animation) Hearttop.jpg|Official Header Stance cureheart.png|Pretty Cure Channel Official Profile dokidoki1.jpg|Cure heart profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. heart.dance.prof.png|Cure Heart Profile for Pretty Cure All Stars Everyone Gather ☆ Let's Dance! mana.asahi.jpg|Mana Official Profile (TV Asahi) mana.profile.toei.png|Mana Official Profile (Toei Animation) 15498_464501546919992_730756235_n.jpg|Mana in her school uniform. Screenshots Aida Mana Tumblr mi0k985vHR1r9bkg3o5 1280.jpg|Mana tugs at her hair DokiDokiPrecure07.PNG|Mana meets Sharuru for the first time. DokiDokiPrecureMana.PNG|Mana's first, but failed, transformation. Heart09.jpg|Mana transforming. Mana.curelavie.png|Mana holding her Cure Lovie Cure Heart Cureheartintro.png|Cure Heart introduces herself. DokiDoki!Heart.PNG|Cure Heart mid-transforming. DokiDokiPrecure01.PNG|Cure Heart in the opening title card. DokiDokiPrecure06.PNG|Cure Heart forms a heart. Heart.Sweet.png|Cure Heart forms a heart during the attack, My Sweet Heart CureHeartArt.png|Cure Heart appears in the ending card of the 1st episode Heart.fight.png|Cure Heart in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2. Heart.full.body.jpg|Cure Heart's full view. Let's.Dance.Heart.PNG|Cure Heart appears in the Pretty Cure All Stars Let's Dance as a picture when you clicked your favorite music Tumblr mi0k985vHR1r9bkg3o1 1280.jpg|Cure Heart in case Tumblr mi0k985vHR1r9bkg3o3 1280.jpg|Cure Heart after she defeated the Jikochuu CHeart.png|Cure Heart during the showing of the episode name Heart thumb up.png|Cure Heart thumbs up back to Cure Diamond Previews 407658 458112314227082 2109981672 n.jpg|Heart Concept Art Videos Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure